Another Place, Another Home
by Will-Cipher1227
Summary: Grace is devastated because she has to move! She had the perfect life before... will she make more friends? Or even a boyfriend?
1. c h a p t e r   o n e

Hey! My name is Grace. Everything was going great, amazing friends, good school, and grades were through the roof! Until... "Hey Grace! Come downstairs!" My mother yelled. She didn't yell in a mean way just so I could hear her.

"Um. Okay." I yelled back. I go downstairs without tripping. "Yes, Momma?"

"We are moving. I didn't know how to break this to you before, but now it's too late. Your father found a job and when I say job I mean a very well paying job."

"Well, where is it?" I asked.

"in California. Piedmont, California. By San Francisco."

"Oh." Is all I could say. I didn't want to leave Minnesota! This was my home! I slept back to my room... I'm really going to miss my room. I sought to pack the important things. my computer, blanket, charger, etc. I called my bestie Mackenzie to tell her what is going on.

"Hey Mack"

"Hey G. What's up?"

"Well, it's difficult to tell you... it's just uh..."

"What? Are you pregnant?"

"WHAT THE HELL NO! Who's baby would I be pregnant with anyways?"

"I don't know maybe.." She was silent for a solid 10 seconds, "I honestly have no clue."

"Oh ok. Well, like I was saying..." I started to tear up. "I- I'm moving."

"WHAT?!?" Mackenzie yelled " I'm coming over right now!"

"Um alright. Just don't make a big deal about me moving and stuff at school.. please?" I begged. She does have her ways of making things bigger problems than they really are.

"Well of course! It will be fine Grace. See you when I get there! Bye." She hung up.

"Hey Momma. Mack is coming over so don't be alarmed."

"Okay. I presume it's to help pack?"

"Yep. Probably." I told her.

I walk upstairs and check my phone.

"Gosh I have to tell so many people goodbye..." I say silently to myself. I've been here my door knob twist and my door open.

"Oh. Hey Mack."

"Hey." She said. "You.. uh. Want some help packing? I'm pretty good at packing. Well at least I think so..." She tells me. She is okay at packing. We do though look up tutorials about packing on YouTube.

We spent hours talking about boys, drama, and where I'm moving to.

"So, where are you moving to?" Mackenzie asked. She honestly tried to keep the mood happy and uplifting. She is such a good friend for doing this in my time of need.

"A place in California called Piedmont. I have never even heard of it."

"CALIFORNIA?!?" She exclaimed.

"Yep." I sigh. "Well, apparently it's by San Francisco so I might be able to see the Golden gate bridge, but I'm not sure if my parents will let me." I chuckle. I need to try and make the most out of this.

Mack pulls out her phone and searches up Piedmont on Google.

"Wow! It has an amazing middle school!"

"That's... Nice."

"Yeah. why do you have to move? I mean you have a great life here! Friends, a good school. You are getting straight A's Grace!" She exclaimed. I'm really going to miss her. "I might have moved here from Australia, but I was seven! I didn't really leave anything behind. You... I mean I guess you don't have a choice." She sighed.

"I know, I KNOW!" I was starting to cry AGAIN! "I'm really going to miss this place, and you of course!" I started to really cry now. "I wish I had a choice, but like you said I don't..." I sat there and cried.

"Aw.. Grace... I- I didn't mean to make you cry.." She walked over to me and hugged me. "I just wanted to let you know that you are like the sister I never had." We stayed in that hug for a while, until I pulled away.

Ding!

"Oh, who texted you?" I asked "Is it Danny?" Oh, Danny. Yeah let me explain. Once this popular guy came up to Mack and I. Mack dropped her books on Danny, the popular guy, helped her with her books. Mack fell in love... She has never gotten the courage to ask him out yet. It's been like this since last year. Honestly, I feel like he is annoying, but that's my opinion.

"No just my mom telling me that I have to be home in fifteen minutes. When are you leaving anyways...?"

"I have no clue.." I start. "MOM?"

"YES?" Mom answered. She walked to my room.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow 10am sharp." She answered. "Please be ready."

"Okay." I sigh. This will be tough. Moving for 9 hours in a car?! No thank you! I would like to be relaxed alone in my room with the lights off.

"I'd better get going G." Mack said sadly.

"Alright." I sigh. We hug and I start to walk her home which is down the street. " I really wish I didn't have to move."

"I know."

"Well, call you later." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Bye." Mack walks into her house.

I was walking home, thinking about what California will be like. I don't know if I'll find some friends but if I do I hope they're not bad ones.

I open the door to my (almost) former house.

it was 5 PM. I go to my (almost) former bedroom. I make my bed, organize my room, so I can see my room clean for the last time. I turn on Hulu and start to watch Star vs. the forces of evil. I mindlessly watch the show until I start to drift off into a nice slumber. 'This is the last night' I thought. 'In my room, In my bed...'


	2. c h a p t e r t w o

I wake up in a cold sweat. 'I just had a nightmare about us moving to California.. And.. and…" I look around my room. "Oh crap. Thats actually true." I sigh and grab my phone. It said it was 8:30 am. I climb out and get some nice breakfast. I quietly tiptoe back into my room without spilling my cereal. Chocolate Lucky Charms. Mmm. My favorite. I start to eat. "Ughhh YouTube is so boring." I get dressed and ready.

"Grace Honey! Are you up?" My mom asked.

"Yep. I'm also ready to go." I told her.

"Okay. That's good! Would you please come down and help us pack stuff into the car?: She asked. I honestly have nothing else to do so I came downstairs with my luggage.

We started to play luggage "Tetris". It was a big struggle but eventually we got everything stuffed into our car.

By now it's 9:45. I get into the car and pull out my earbuds. This is gonna be a long ride…

\--𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖--𝕊𝕜𝕚𝕡--

I wake up and see a sign. 'Welcome to California' it said. Oh crap. I was asleep for SEVEN HOURS?! I guess i really didnt get much sleep last night. I check my phone and Billie Eilish and Khalid's Lovely was playing. It was also 5 pm.

"Momma?'

"Yes?"

"Could we maybe get some dinner?"

"Oh, of course! What would you like to eat?"

"Hm.. Maybe something like Taco Bell?" What? I couldnt help it! I was craving Mexican food.

"Sure honey!"

It probably took another half hour to find a Taco Bell, but we found one. We went inside to eat at the greasy restaurant. I had a simple taco. Nothing special.

We get on the road again. Its now 6 pm. Another 2 hours until we get… home.

I was so bored! Also nervous. What was school gonna be like? I am sure there are bullies. I hope they'll guide me through the school so I know where I'm going. Also so I know what to expect.

Those two hours were spent aimlessly thinking, searching things up about the school and lip syncing words to my favorite songs. Boredom was real fun.

Suddenly the car stopped. I assumed it was because of an intersection.

"Grace! We're home!" Dad called.

"Oh, cool." I didn't process that sentence for another ten seconds. "Wait. Hold up. WE ARE?!? Lemme see! Lemme see!"

Dad chuckled and let me out of the car. The house looked old and worn down… but also kinda adorable…

"Since there are three bedrooms, we'll have a guest bedroom for your friends." Mom explained.

"Very brave of you to assume that I'll have friends." I say. What? I'm right aren't I?

"Oh stop. You'll have friends."

"Mhm. Okay sure." I mumble. We walked inside. It's so cute and petite. "Which one is my room?'

"The one to your left." Mom guided my there. The room was definitely bigger than my old room!

"Wow. This room is a lot bigger than my old room! Thanks!" I say running to put some stuff in the correct places.

"I am glad you like it. We really hope you like it here in Piedmont." Dad hugged me. It was the best knowing that your parents love you so much.

"I hope so too." I set up my sleeping bag and snuggled up. I take the biggest deep breath and drift off into the dreamscape…

A couple hours later I wake up. I just CAN'T SLEEP! I have school in the morning. I toss and turn, but just end up scrolling through Twitter on my phone. Its 3 am. No wonder why I cant sleep. I find myself on Wattpad and read on there until I fall asleep.

I hear my phone vibrate against my carpet floor. "Hmm.. I groan. "Just five more minutes… please..? Oh wait! Crap! I have school!" I get up and check the time. Its 6am. Okay, I know it's too early to be up now and have like 2 hours before school, but I like to have time to myself.

I get dressed in the outfit I unpacked specifically for school today. A black hoodie with jeggings. I gather up my NIke backpack and black binder and head out of my room. Mom was making french toast. My favorite!

"Good morning Grace!" My mom greeted. "How was your first night here?"

"It was fine." I didn't want to tell her that I woke up several times last night.

"That's good. Now how about you sit down and have some of your favorite french toast?"

"Sure of course." I grab four pieces of french toast and sit down. It was the best french toast she has ever made!

I have to walk to school since there is no bussing from here to school. I live to close. I mean I get more exercise that way. From walking distance it's 30 mins. Thats another reason why I'm gonna get up at six now. I have time to get dressed and do the works before school.

Thankfully Mom has offered to take me today since it was my first day going to Piedmont Middle. She told me that we will leave at 7:10 so we can find our way through and other shenanigans. (Yes she literally said shenanigans…)

"Well I'll just be in my room. Call me out when we are leaving." I tell Mom. I have mixed feelings about going to school. It's so big!

"Alright sweetie."

I walk to my room. I start to organize the knick-knacks and other stuff where I want them. I was having fun organizing. I was doing this for at least 20 mins.

"Grace! Get your shoes on! We are leaving!" Mom called out.

"Okay be right there!" I said back to her.

I grab my super well organized Nike backpack and go out into the kitchen where my shoes were. My new pastel pink Adidas were waiting there for me to try on. I put them on and ran out to my mom's car. I got in the front seat.

"Wow. I still can't believe I spent 9 hours in this car." I told Mom. It really was hard to believe.

"I know right? I'm glad we made it here in Piedmont even though I might miss a few things about Minnesota…" Mom started the car and started driving.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll definitely miss Minnesota too…"

Ding! I just got a message from Mack.

"Hey G! How's CA?" She texted me. I told her it was going fine, and that I was going to school.

"This late?"

"Mack this is early. It's 730."

"No it's 930. BTW my mom let me stay home because I honestly wasn't feeling the best :("

"Aw I'm sorry. I better get going. Bye!"

"Bye"

I have so many emotions. Like are the teachers nice? I have had experience with bad teachers in the past and let me tell you.. It sucks.. I have also been bullies for a birthmark on my forehead of a lightning bolt. That's why I have been hiding my forehead a lot. I'm sure someone will find out about it and bully me for it. God. Stress. Stress is hard.

We were nearing the school.

'Piedmont Middle" the sign out front said. I sigh and look down. Im so nervous.

"Here. I'm gonna take you in so I can meet your teachers and what not." Mom explained. I get it. She needs to know whats going on just like me.

"Alright." Mom parks her car and we get out. Slowly approaching the building, but we eventually made it to the main office. My legs were shaking so much.

"Hello! And you must be.." One office attendant greeted.

"O-Oh I'm Grace. I'm new."

"Ah… And I assume this is the mother?"

"Mhm Yep!" Mom chimed in.

"Okay. I just want you to sign a few papers and you'll be on your way!" The nice office lady said. "And Grace you can just sit and we will have some students tour you around when your mother leaves."

"Okay." Mom and I said at the same time. I sit on the chair. It was quite comfy. I hope these kids aren't bullies. I have my fingers crossed.

"Okay Grace I gotta get going! Bye! Love you!" Mom hugged me.

"Love you too Mom." I waved at her good bye then she left.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines to the office."


	3. c h a p t e r t h r e e

A minute later two kids around my age approach the office. One kid with short fluffy brown hair. He wore an orange shirt and grey shorts.

The other one had long brown hair, headband, and a sweater on. It might almost be fall, but it was 70 degrees out today! She was smiling wide and I noticed braces.

"Hi. I'm Mabel." The girl said shaking my hand. "And this is my twin brother Dipper!"

"Hey" Dipper said. He seemed kinda.. Shy.

"Hey" I replied. "By the way I'm Grace. I'm from Minnesota."

"Wow! Minnesota! Also, Grace is a pretty name!" Mabel complimented.

"Uh.. Thanks!" I smiled. She seemed so nice. I hope she is this way when teachers aren't around. She seems like the kind of person I want to hang out with. Maybe even Dipper too. He seemed.. Nice.

"Why don't you show her around?" The office attendant handed me a schedule. "Here are your classes. Have fun!"

We left the office. Mabel just started to talk. She was so easy to be around. I haven't looked at my schedule yet. I guess it was a good time to do so.

"Aw, come on! Show Choir?" I accidentally say out loud.

Mabel gasps. "You have Show Choir? We do too!" I was expecting Mabel to be in it, but Dipper? That was unexpected.

"Mhm." I say

We walk around the sixth grade hallway just so I know what to expect.

"What are your other classes Grace?" Dipper asks. I didn't expect him to even talk throughout this whole tour!

"Uh.. Let me look…" I unfold my schedule which I have previously folded for convenience. "Hm… Mrs. Cup for Advanced Math. Hm I didn't think I was that good at Math."

"According to the school you are." Dipper told me. Just something about him… Just seemed.. Nah… It's nothing.

"Mabel what do you have?" I ask.

She sighs. "Study Hall."

"Oh okay." I reply.

"We all better get going to our homeroom." Dipper guided us to Show Choir. I hear kids stomping and clapping to the beat of "We Will Rock You" by Queen. Oh boy.

"Hello Dipper and Mabel! I assume you are new?" The teacher who I saw on my schedule was Mrs. Becky.

"Yep. I am new…" I say to her.

"Okay you can go stand between Dipper and Mabel. If I have them too close to each other, Mabel talks the whole time. I have a feeling you'll help with that." She smiled and pointed in the direction I needed to go sit in. I followed her directions.

"Awesome! You get to stand by us!" Dipper chimed. He seemed excited. Maybe he was saying it sarcastically.. I doubt that.

"Yeah. Why don't we have chairs?" I asked. I seriously needed to know why we didn't have chairs.

"Well, we have already learned all of the moves to "We Will Rock You," "Another One Bites the Dust", and "We are the Champions." So we practice standing and doing the moves." Mabel explained.

I raise my hand. Mrs. Becky calls on me.

"What songs are we doing?"

"A Tribute to Queen" She answered. "Like if their most popular songs got jumbled into one song. It's really cool actually."

"That's great! I love Queen! Do you think Mabel and Dipper could help me learn it?"

"Oh of course! Are you a soprano because that would help us out! We need one more soprano."

"Yeah at my old school I was considered a soprano."

"That's fantastic! Mabel, Dipper could you please go into a study room and help Grace learn all of the songs?' Mrs. Becky looked like she wasn't really asking, but all in all… she seemed… nice. Like REALLY nice. Too nice. Hm.

"Alright. Grace just follow me.. And Mabel of course." Dipper grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the study room. It wasn't very big.

"Okay just gotta put in my username and password.. and okay we're in." Dipper talked to himself while logging into a chromebook.

"Does he usually talk to himself like this?" I whisper to Mabel.

"No. He usually does it more often. He must be holding back because you are here." Mabel whispers back.

I chuckle. I think Dipper heard our conversation because now he wasn't talking to himself at all. It was funny.

"So, Dipper," I start "How is school..?"

"It's okay. Math could be better. I just really don't like my classmates."

"Oh. That's a bummer." I say patting his back.

He chuckles and types into the computer, "A Tribute To Queen" and almost immediately a YouTube video of the audio came up.

"Okay so Grace. You just need to stomp twice and clap once like this." Mabel showed me by stomping and clapping herself. It was the beat of We Will Rock You.

All three of us worked on that until Mrs. Becky knocked on the door and told us that class was almost over.

"Okay." Dipper said as we all walked into the room. We said the pledge and walked out into the 'Sea of Children'. Dipper made sure he stayed close to me so I know where I am going.

"Mrs. Cup's room is right here." Dipper and I walked in. It was a room full of tables and chairs. Huh. No desks.

"Why hello there Mr. Pines. And hello!" She exclaimed. "You must be the new girl I was getting."

"Yep. I'm Grace. Grace Miller."

"Oh lovely. Well you can go ahead and sit wherever you feel comfortable." She said in a nice tone. I decided to sit by Dipper. The only kid besides Mabel who I knew.

"I don't understand why you don't like this class. The teacher seems amazing!" I say to DIpper. I wasn't wrong. She did seem nice. Maybe all of the teachers were nice to me because it was my first day here.

"It's not Mrs. Cup that's annoying. It's Bill." He points to a kid who is making a lot of noise. Fart jokes, fart noises… everything else that's gross.

"Yeesh." Is all I could say. He really did seem messed up.

"Yeah and that's not all. If you get him together with all of his friends, Bill gets even worse. Sometimes I wish I could get a video of it." Dipper stifled a laugh. Gosh, Dipper and him talking to me.. Its so.. WHAT AM I THINKING?! I DONT LIKE DIPPER! I JUST MET HIM!!

I feel my cheeks turning a bright red. I sigh. I just hope school goes fine.


	4. c h a p t e r f o u r

The rest of math went just fine. I got my work done which was really easy. I've already done this at my old school. Before I knew it, it was time for Social Studies or History if you may.

I saw Mabel and Dipper go into the same room. All three of us are in a class?! Yes! I go up to Mr. Ray. He had fish in his room and… not desks… More like tables just like math… but not tables. I don't know how to explain it. The best part though is that we get ROLLY CHAIRS!!! I love rolly chairs.

"Hello! You must be Grace Miller as I saw on my attendance page. Welcome to Piedmont! I hope you enjoy it here. I have a seat for you right next to Dipper, but if you aren't comfortable sitting there, come and talk to me." Mr. Ray seemed so nice. Dipper waved at me and gave me a sign telling me to sit where Mr. Ray wanted me to sit. I don't know why Mr. Ray would think that I wouldn't want to sit by Dipper. Hm. Maybe it was just because I was new and wouldn't really want to sit by a boy or something. Honestly that's sexist. Nah, I don't think Mr. Ray is sexist. I just think he is just being kind.

I sit next to Dipper. He explains that we are making maps and that I should get started. I start to work when Mr. Ray tells us to grab our chromebooks and we can listen to music and stuff. I grab Chromebook #30 so I knew I wasn't grabbing anyone else's Chromebook. Then I realized… I uh.. Don't have an email yet..

"Mr. Ray?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have an email yet. Do you think you could help me..?"

"Yes! Of course." He walks over to my computer and types in my first letter of my first name and my last name. He then puts some symbols after it and bam. I have an email now. I get onto Chrome and go on Spotify. Easiest way to listen to music. The class goes by so quick.

\--𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖--𝕊𝕜𝕚𝕡--

The day goes by in a blur. I don't really remember anything. Just school. It's now time to leave and I'm at my locker.

"Hey Grace!" Mabel comes up to me and hugs me. I see Dipper too. I have seen Dipper being bullied all day. I tried to stand up to them but… They were a lot taller than me…

"Hey Mabel, Hey Dipper! What's up?" I ask.

"I don't know.. I just wanted to ask if we could hang out!"

"Like at my house?" I grab my phone and shut my locker. We walk out of the school.

"Um sure! If you don't mind..? Or at our house it doesn't matter." Mabel seemed excited that I was able to hang out. I don't have anything to do… Then I see my mom's car. I forgot to mention that she will be picking me up today. I will be walking the rest of the time. I walk up to my mom's car.

"Hey Mom! These are my friends! DIpper, and Mabel! I was wondering if they could come over or if I could go over to their house." I asked with hope.

"Did their parents say they could?"

"Yes They did Mrs. Miller." Mabel told my mom.

"Then it's fine with me. You'll be excited Grace when you see your bedroom!" My mom exclaimed. OOOooOhhh I wonder what my room is gonna be like since the moving truck came just after I left home this morning. We all get in the car and drive away to my house.

"So how was school?" Mom asked.

"Good. Dipper and Mabel showed me around."

"Thats nice of you guys." Mom replied.

"And by the way Mrs. Miller, we're twins!" Mabel chimed in.

"That's really cool, Mabel!" Mom parked the car and we got out.

"Well, here is our house guys." I say dragging my stuff into the door. "Woah. Mom everything looks so… Different.." I say dropping my stuff. A nice T.V, comfortable couch… The kitchen looks so modern.. Then I saw my room. Oh my GOSH! It looked so amazing! I had a brand new Tv in my room! YES!!!

"Woah Grace, you sure you just moved in? This looks like you've been here for years!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah… My mom is good at decorating and stuff…" I say.

I then hear Mabel squeal. Uh-oh.. I don't know them very well, but I do know that when Mabel squeals it's usually nothing good.

"O M GOSH GUYS!!!!" Mabel yelled so loud it could blow out my ear drums. "I SHIP YOU TWO SO HARD!!! YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE!!!" Mabel says. Oh crap. I start to turn red. So does Dipper. He looks so cute when he's- NO I DON'T LIKE-LIKE HIM!!! AUGHHH FEELINGS!!!

"I- uh.. Mabel… just. No." I say putting my head down.. Oh boy…

While I was lost in thought… about… uh no one in particular… I felt something… it felt… strange.. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on whatever was happening.

"Grace? What's going on?!" Dipper yelled. This hurt… a lot. Like a burning sensation… in my chest… oh god it hurt so.. So bad…

It felt like an eternity, but everything just went dark…

D I P P E R P O V

Everything was levitating, Grace was yelling out in pain, I was confused. What was going on?!

"Grace? What's going on?!" I yelled and tried to do something. I didn't know what to do.

"Ugh… I knew this would happen sooner than later... " I heard Grace's mom whisper outside of the door. What did she mean by that? 'I knew this would happen' She knew Grace was gonna have a surge of some sort?!

Then I saw Grace fall to the ground and I knew this wasn't normal. I needed to ask Mrs. Miller. She would know.

I went out into the kitchen where I saw Mrs. Miller sitting there.

"Hey, Mrs. Miller?" I came up to her. I saw her eyes full of tears.

"Hey Dipper, whatcha need?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"I was just wondering.. Uh do you know what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"W-with Grace. Her surge. It was hurting her and making things go… bonkers. I was just wondering what happened."

"Oh. I- I don't know."

"Okay." I sighed. I walked away to Grace's room to see her still on the floor.

A/N: Hey guys.. How did you like the first four chapters..? I enjoy writing them so… I ain't gonna stop! Haha. Anyways… Thoughts… comments.. And such please just let me know if you have a suggestion! Bye ~𝕄𝕒𝕕𝕕𝕚𝕖


	5. c h a p t e r f i v e

Grace's POV

I wake up really warm.. Oh boy.. I see Dipper sitting right next to me almost in tears. Mabel was… sleeping? How long was I out for?

"What happened..?" I get up and immediately get pulled into a hug by… Dipper?! What the heck? Am I in some alternate dimension..? I hope not..

"I- I'm sorry." He pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes. "You were out for two days. Mabel is sleeping because she has been up. We went to school everyday but after school come here." Dipper explained. Nope not an alternate dimension. Still the awkward Dipstick. I pull him back into the hug making me blush. But I also see a tint of pink on him too… AUGHHH FEELINGS THEY COME ONCE AGAIN!!!

The next day there were no surges. Or the next.. Or for the next month. It took weeks, but finally on the same day of the month that it had happened… in december it happened again…

Ironically Dipper was here… but only Dipper. We were hanging out. Usual Monday hang-out while Mable was at a club meeting.

"Hey Dipper.. Do you believe in magic..?" I asked

"I- I am not sure.. After that surge you had that one time though.. It's hard to believe that there's not magic." Dipper said chuckling. I giggled. I loved to make him laugh.

I have also come to the conclusion.. I like-like Dipper… I can't change it.. Everytime I am around him I feel better. If I am sad I go to Dipper's house… That's how it's been for the past 3 months… I wonder if he has any feelings for me… I bet he doesn't.

Dippers PoV

"I- I am not sure.. After that suge you had that one time though… It's hard to not believe that there's not magic." I said chuckling. She giggled along with me. Her laugh was so mesmerizing.

I have come to the conclusion… I like-like Grace. Like severely like her. I loved to be around her even when I didn't want to be around people she somehow always made me feel better. It might sound weird, but I want to ask her out… but I need a plan.

"Uhh… Dipper? You okay there?" Grace asked, "You seem to be staring at me.. Is there something wrong?"

"What? Uh.. No..? I didn't realize I was staring. Sorry.." I said. I wasn't sure what to do… Should I take my chance now? Wait..? I don't know… I might just have to go to Mabel… She is kind of an 'expert' at this… Not…

"Grace… It's getting pretty late.. We should probably get heading home." I start to walk home with Grace following me. We eventually reached each other's houses and said goodbye… Oh boy. I come inside to find Mabel doing a glittery project.

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel greeted. "Whatcha doin' bro bro?"

"Oh nothing. I just need to ask you something. In private."

"Okay." She got off of the chair and followed me into my room. "Is this about you liking Grace?" Mabel asked as I close my door to my bedroom.

"What the-?! How'd you know?!" I exclaimed. I was curious on how she knew.

"Oh come on! Don't think I don't notice your whispering under your breath. Also, I saw that one sheet of paper that said that you liked her! I thought it was so sweet so I kept it!" Mabel said. I- I couldn't believe it. She snooped in my room?? Oh well… It's my sister. What am I gonna do about it..?

"Unfortunately.. Yes. I need help.. You know how awkward I am! I can't just go up to her and say "Oh Grace, I like you." No, ju- just no... it doesn't work like that.."

"That's okay Dipper! Don't worry I'll help you." She said hugging my shoulder. "Just NO SCRIPTS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. Okay?" Mabel was pointing in my face now. I sighed.

"Alright okay.."

A/N: I know short chapter but I need some ideas.. Maybe skips..? Or other stuff like that..? Also do you guys want me to write another story? I kinda have an idea… like with Will Cipher.. Reverse Falls..? Ish..?


	6. c h a p t e r s i x

Graces Pov

When Dipper left, I decided to consult the only person I know would help me. Mackenzie.

Hey Mack. I- I uh have a problem…

OOooOohhh What is it???

Well, there is this boy who is adorable… and well… I think I might have feelings for him…

OMG who is it???

Well… His name is Dipper, but I don't know his real name…

Dipper? That's a strange name.. Anyways do you have his number?

Yea. why?

I'm gonna need it if you want him.

Mack.. he probably doesn't even like me.

He probably does. Now… I need his number.

Ugh. Fine. It's 1-(xxx)xxx-xxxx

Thanks!

Mhm.

*End of conversation*

The damage has been done. It's only a matter of time before Dipper knows. Why did I end up giving Mack his number? Things will definitely be awkward at school.

I was just sitting on my bed regretting my life choices when I get a text from Mabel.

Hey Grace! I have the best news ever!

Okay. Tell me.

I cant. You have to come over for me to tell you. Its that important.

Oh alright. I'll be over in a few.

Thanks!

Np.

*End of conversation*

"Mom I'm going over to Mabel's house." I yelled for my mother from my room. I wasn't exactly sure what Mabel wanted me over for, but I'm sure it's exciting. I walk out into the kitchen where Mom was making cookies.

"Okay sweetie. Just text me when you are coming home." She said sweetly.

"Thanks. Bye! See you later." I waved to her and left. I seriously wonder what Mabel could want.

Mabel's POV

I put down my phone and look to Dipper. "See? It's not that difficult to have Grace come over."

"I- I know but.. But what if something happens? What if I stutter and she doesn't like me anymore? As a friend. I know for certain she doesn't like me otherwise... " Dipper spiraled.

"Bro-Bro! Chill! I am sure everything will go fine if you talk to her like a normal person." I shrugged. I mean I'm not wrong.

"I- I- Yeah.. I just need to rela-" The doorbell rang. "Oh no.. Mabel… I can't do this.."

"Oh be quiet Dipper. You'll do great." I gave him a thumbs up as he walked to the door. I know everything will go GREAT! I will be spying on them from this security camera I made from my phone.

Dipper then opened the door to see Grace standing there, awkwardly.

"Hi." She muttered.

A barely audible, "Hey," was muttered back. "So, uh" Dipper stopped to clear his throat, "Grace, wanna come inside?"

"Isn't that what I'm here for? I mean I'm not gonna just stand out here all day in the cold talking to you. That'd be silly." She chuckled.

"Oh, oh right. Come on in."

*Dipper's POV*

I guide Grace to come inside.

"So, Dipper. What're we doing today?" Grace asks. God.. Her emerald eyes and… No. Dipper focus.

"I, uh, well I had something planned. I got us reservations at the nicest restaurant in town." Well, I guess this is my chance to ask her out.. I clear my throat before I start to speak again. "I have been wanting to ask this for a while now.. Do you want to go on a date? Like- Like maybe even be my girlfriend..?" I ask shutting my eyes not knowing what she was going to say. I opened my eyes slightly because she hasn't said anything.

"Dipper.. I- I" She pauses to take a breath. "Of course." She hugged me. Then the unimaginable happens. She takes my face and kisses it. Her soft, warm lips pressing against mine. I was surprised at first, but eventually relaxed into the kiss. It wasn't long… maybe a few seconds, but it was the best moment of my life.

After she pulled away, she hugged me again. "Oh, you're such an adorable little awkward bean" She said into my sweatshirt.

"Heh, thanks?" I say smiling.

"Don't worry Love, it was a compliment." Grace says pulling away from the hug.

I chuckle. It really was great to have the one you love to love you back.

Grace's Mom's POV

I need to contact Bill. If I don't, our daughter could be in danger. I just end up summoning him. My husband isn't home, and Grace is with her friends. Perfect.

"Bill Cipher. I need to make a deal." I said with confidence.

Everything turned grey except for me.

"I knew you'd want me back!" Bill was right behind me.

"No, Bill I left you because you're crazy and insane. I was scared and pregnant at the time. I was young. I'm sure you know that Grace was born. Your daughter?" I never told Bill I was pregnant.

"I- I had a daughter?" Bill was at a loss for words. Astonished even. He didn't know. He was busy planning for something in the Nightmare Realm. Something big…

"Y-You had no idea!? I thought you were watching over us because that's how much of a psychopath you are!" I yelled.

"Woah, chillax Jessica, I know I'm a psycho, but I had other business elsewhere. I can't just stay here and watch over you. I have a life unlike you." He crossed his noodle arms in frustration.

"Well, it seems as though you don't have a life. When I called you said "I knew you'd want me back!" I distinctly remember." I said confidently.

"I-I-" Bill's 'Face' turned red. "Sure whatever. Yes, I said that. I might still want you back to make you my queen, but when I saw you with that Christopher… I couldn't take it anymore. I left your thoughts."

"YOU WERE INVADING MY THOUGHTS?!" I boomed.

"No, not exactly. I wasn't reading them. I was just there to look after you. See, I didn't know you were pregnant. I would've heard that from your thoughts if I were trying to read them."

I was at a loss for words. I mean… why was he looking after me?

"I see you want to know why I was looking after you. Well," He paused. "I- I really didn't have anything better to do. I was bored and you were my toy." I looked at him fearfully. "No, not like that… Kid, I just want what's best for you."

"I am not a kid." I said raising my eyebrow. "Nevermind that. I still have a deal I want to partake with you."

"Oh?" He said raising an eyebrow. "And what must that be?"

"Please look over Grace, and when she turns thirteen you can meet her. She will," I gulped. Do I really want to do this? I have to. For the sake of my daughter. "She will decide who she wants to live with full time. You can't influence her though if she doesn't want to live with you." I sighed.

"Okay. Fair deal." Bill stuck out his hand for you to shake it to seal the deal. His hand lit on fire before you shook it. "Okay! Thanks! I have one daughter to look after! Remember; reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" Then he left.

I gasped. Everything was back to normal. Except for Grace. She would have to handle having a demon in her mind. For eternity.

A/N: Wow.. uh hey. I'm uh back. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. School has been tough. Also I have the whole story planned. Just some middle parts I need ideas for… please comment and vote!


	7. c h a p t e r s e v e n

Grace's POV

"Dipper.. I- I" I pause to take a breath. "Of course." I hugged him. Then the unimaginable happens. I'm not sure why I did this, but I took his face and kissed it. His soft, warm lips pressing against mine. I was surprised at first, like, what was I thinking?! But, it seems as though he enjoyed it because he kissed me back! It wasn't long… maybe a few seconds, but it was the best moment of my life.

After I pulled away, I hugged him again. "Oh, you're such an adorable little awkward bean" I said into his sweatshirt.

"Heh, thanks?" I hear him say with a bit of question in his voice.

"Don't worry, Love, it was a compliment." I say pulling away from the hug.

The events after that were amazing. Dipper took me to the place where we were going to have our date. "Oh, shoot, Dipper it's getting late." I say as we approach the restaurant.

"Oh, do you want to go home? Your house, I mean."

"Nah, I'll just tell my mom that I'm sleeping over." I say pulling out my phone.

"Okay. Good plan." He nods. After I tell Mom and she allows me to stay, I look up at the sign to see what the restaurant is called. Bonne Nourriture. Hm. Must be French. We walk in to see the Hostess named Lunette. Her name even sounds French.

"Hello. Ah, you must be Mr. Pines. Oh, and his plus one." She said looking at us. "I'll take you to your seats." She guided us to a secluded part of the restaurant. Our menus were on the table, along with a knife, spoon and fork. Plus, some nice smelling candles. "I'll be right with you to take your orders. Anything you want to drink?"

"Just a Pepsi." Dipper told the Hostess.

"Same for me." I said.

"Okay I'll be back."

We sat there in total, but comfortable, silence, until Dipper spoke up.

"So, uh. Grace, you are for sure spending the night? " He questioned, twiddling his fingers.

"Yep, just told her I was staying at Mabel's. I didn't mention you because she probably would think I was spending the night because of you being my boyfriend." I said. He looked concerned. "Although, I will tell her that you are my boyfriend. Don't worry."

"You sure she'll want to know?"

"I'm sure she knows you're an amazing, adorable, smart…" I spiral. I realize what I'm doing and cough. "Um, yeah, a smart kid, and I am sure that she'll understand. My dad on the other hand…"

"I'm sure it'll be okay." He told me reassuringly. I sigh.

"Yep. It'll have to be. They can't control my actions." I pick up the menu and look at everything. "Dipper I can't afford this."

"Don't worry. I have it all on the bill. No matter what you order, it'll be fine." He told me. "You know, there is something I want to tell you... " He said worriedly. Uh-oh… Now it's my turn to be concerned.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's my real name. Obviously, Dipper isn't my real name. It's uh- Mason. I know it's a stupid name,-"

"No, Mason, I think,-" I look away in embarrassment," I think it's an adorable name."

"You are going to start calling me Mason aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I chuckled.

"Hm. Let me think about it… Yeah. I am." I smirked. He laughed.

"I am so lucky to have you.." He mumbled thankfully loud enough for me to hear.

"Me too." I mumbled back.

About a minute later, our drinks came. "Do you know what you want?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have Steak medium rare please." I said.

"I'll have the same." Mason answered.

"Alright it'll be there with your food in a bit." She answered and walked away.

"So, why did you start calling yourself Dipper?" I asked.

"Well, I have this birthmark that looks kinda like the Big Dipper." His face grew red with embarrassment.

"Really? Where?" I asked growing curious.

"On my forehead.." He lifted up his hair for me to see.

"Wow! That's so cool! I wish I was special like you Mason!" I said. I really love him. He is just so adorable. His brown eyes staring into mine. I just hope we can stay this way forever.

"Grace, I dunno if you know this, but you are kinda staring at me." I looked away.

"I was not!" I say smiling. God, why does he have to be so ADORABLE?!

Bill Cipher's POV

I am SO glad Jessica made that deal with me! I honestly had no idea we had a daughter. I am sure she is evil! Just like me! Well, no one can be as great as me, right?

I invade Grace's mind to see her thoughts.

Why did i have to move?

I wonder why I feel someone behind me.

I should really call Mack.

DIPPER DIPPER DIPPER

Her thoughts were really loud. God. In a few days her 13th birthday will come. I can meet her FINALLY. I mean she is my daughter after all. I should be able to meet her.

I wonder who this 'Dipper' she thinks of is… WELL TIME TO INVADE HER THOUGHTS EVEN DEEPER!

I look around to see a lot of memories of her in Minnesota. With all of the snow and ice. Disgusting. Well, don't need that. I need to find this 'Dipper'.

I am searching through her mind as I see a strange memory, her and a boy. She looked like she was in pain. The boy was yelling "Grace what's going on?!" Then her vision blacked out and the memory faded. I looked at the boy even closer. I wonder if that is this 'Dipper'.

I look through her eyes to see what she is doing now. Eating? At a fancy restaurant? With the boy in her memories?! This better not be like a date or something.

I stopped yelling at her through my thoughts as a flash of another memory comes through. I look at the memory close… SHE IS KISSING THE BOY?! Oh, I cannot have this go on for any longer. I need to stop this- wait. No. Nope I can't. I have to pull through with the deal that Jessica made with me. If I don't, and stop this date, she won't choose to live with me. I want her to live with me because, well, I dunno. I have always been alone.

I mean I have Will. My twin brother I saved from the reverse dimension. He really isn't good company. All he does is sleep, clean, and cry. I mean I get it, but can't he have a little fun?

I need to wait. Waiting is key.

I can tell this 'Dipper' will be one of the keys to my master plan…

Grace. She is the ultimate key. She will want to save me if I am gonna be harmed or 'defeated'. She will stick up for me. No matter what I do.

With Grace, nothing can stop me.

A/N: Heh heh. Well, this is one heck of a chapter. I am so sorry if Bill seems OOC but… im sorry. I know this isn't long but I kinda wanted to put this in. Oh well. Not my best work either. I would've done better if I wasn't so tired.


End file.
